coming home
by waterhippogriff
Summary: Clary has lived her whole life with her father Valentine, travelling the world as a secret agent. But now she has to mve in with her brother and mother, who she hardly knows for he final year in high school. Will she be able to keep her life a secret from her mother, brother, and her brothers best friend Jace? MUNDANE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

JonPov:

I cannot believe it. She is finally coming home. After years of being apart my sister is finally coming home. We were separated when I was five and she was for after our parents' divorce. I went with my mother Jocelyn and she went with our father Valentine. I cannot remember my cute baby sister much but I remember she loved drawing and music. I have not seen her or heard her voice since then. I know mum feels guilty about not seeing her but we cannot get in contact with her. She is coming in a week and I am so excited. My friends all know that she is coming, but Jace is the only on that knows how nervous I am. Will she like me, will she remember me, and will she want me as her brother? Jace is my best friend since middle school and we are both on the baseball team. He has three siblings, Alec, Isabelle and Max. Alec is also a close friend but does not really say much but has a boyfriend called Magnus, who looks like a glittery rainbow, also hangs out with us. Isabelle, the most fashion obsessed person I ever met but has a tough exterior sits with us as well. Max is such a sweet little boy, obsessed with comics and manga, is only nine years old. I consider them all family since we spend all our time at either of our houses. I live with my mom, Jocelyn a gallery owner, at our house in New York. My sister is coming over to live with us in our senior year, she is very smart, because those were the rules our parents set when they got divorced, Clary would stay with us in her final year of high school. Mum is excited as well, of seeing her. We got her room all set up, but with enough space for her to personalize it. I know that one of my sisters' friends is also coming with her but is going to be living with their aunt, but that's all I know. Mom and I will be picking her up at the airport. I am freaking out.

CPOV:

My name is Clary Morgenstern. I am freaking out. I am going to live with my long lost, (sarcastic), mother and brother. I can barely remember them. I have always lived with my father. My dad might look tough and cold on the outside, but he really cares about me. We have always travelled the world, never staying in one place too long with my best friend Jordan. My dad has taught me everything I knew. How to speak several different languages, German, Japanese, Chinese, Russian, French, Spanish, polish, Greek and Latin. He has taught me to train with every weapon you can think of to perfection, my favourite the katana. He has also taught me how to play various different instruments, such as the piano, acoustic/ electric/bass guitars, the drums and my favourite the violin. He taught me how to play baseball, which is now my favourite sport, and I always play it at whatever school I go to. I love art and music. I am also pretty smart if I do say so myself. Father, Jordan and I are all secret service agents, which means we get to help so many people, and take down the bad guys. I have gotten to meet my friends like Sebastian, my other best friend and Maia, Jordan's girlfriend, from doing what I love, being an agent. My dad's best friend Luke, who is like an uncle to me, is also in our line of work. They are all my family. Now I have to go spend a year with my clueless mother and brother who I barely even remember. At least Jordan is coming with me and I get to see my dad for a few days a month to go on a few missions that the other half of my family will have no idea about. My dog who is super protective over me called Luna; a German Shepard husky is also coming with me. I am also taking with me my motorbike; Jordan is taking his as well. I am super nervous to see my mom and brother. I only have to live with them for a year and then I can travel again with my dad. I am leaving Rio, which is where I am living now, in two days.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

JONPOV:

Me and mu ae waiting for Clary at the airport. We are standing there holding a sign with her name. I can't wait to see her. Last time I saw her she had bright red hair and chubby cheeks. I know that she is going to be different since the last time I saw her was 12 years ago. I feel a light tap on my shoulder and turn around to see a drop-dead gorgeous girl with red hair smiling at me. "Jonny?" she all but whispers her childhood name for me. "Clary?" I say. She nods and I quickly go to hug her. She hugs me back a few seconds later. I then release her and my mom goes in and takes my place by hugging her. I look around and standing beside Clary is a huge, tanned and muscled man wearing a leather jacket. Clary takes a step back after hugging our mom, "This is my best friend Jordan," she says, the guy gives us a friendly smile and shakes our hands, "And this is Luna," she points to a huge dog standing beside her that I only now notice. The Dog growls and takes a protective step towards my sister. I look at Clary and see what she is wearing, a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans and a t-shirt with converse. I look into her eyes, and emerald green color. Her hair as red as fire is in two tight French braids. After talking introducing ourselves we go back to my truck, I got it for my birthday, and put all their bags in the back. We head back home and mom start talking with clary about her room, how she can paint it or whatever. Jordan seems like a nice person, but he honestly looks like a bouncer. We get back home and get her bags upstairs. She seems to like her room. Jordan leaves soon after, and grabs a taxi to his aunt's house. We leave Clary in her room since she should be getting settled in, school starts tomorrow. I go to sleep wondering how different my sister is and how she has changed.

CPOV:

My brother, who looks like a younger version of dad, seems nice. My mom, who looks exactly like me, seems happy to have me home. My room is bare but has nice furniture. I'll probably paint it later. My room has a big closet, big enough for all my weapons I brought, which is a lot. I also have a bathroom all to myself. After I unpack, I crawl under the covers in my pj's with Luna. Tomorrow is going to be big day. The first day of school. I am excited, (note the sarcasm).


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

CPOV:

I wake up at dawn for my early run with Luna. I normally do this with my dad but I will just have to go alone from now on I guess. I put on my headphones and blast my music as I quietly walk out of the house with my dog and start my jog. Jordan will be living with one of his friends, not his aunt as we are telling everyone, not so far from my house. I start jogging towards his house to do my routine training. He brought some training equipment over before we arrived yesterday. Jordan and I normally train every day and that is one thing we will not be changing. We arrive in less than an hour and walk to the front of the house. I tap on the door. Jordan opens the door a few minutes later already in training gear. We walk to his basement where everything is set up, from the weapons to the punching bag. Exactly everything we need to train properly. I stretch for a few minutes while Luna sits in the corner watching me. I start off with the punching bags, my sword skills, archery and then hand-to-hand combat with Jordan. Him and me joke around and talk about my new family. We talk about movies and videogames. Jordan and I have a lot in common and we would both die for each other. He is my best friend. We have known each other since my parents got a divorce. He has lived with my dad and me since forever, since his parents left him to fend for himself. He is my practically my brother. We go on training for a while until I need to go back home. I run alongside Luna until we reach home. I slowly walk in, going to go back in my room when my brother intercepts me. "Where have you been?" he asks. "I go running every morning." I answer leaving out the part about training with Jordan. I have become an excellent liar over the years; only those who really know me know when I am lying. My brother looks surprised. Maybe he thought I was un-athletic. He goes and walks back to his room while I go and take a shower. I get changed into skinny jeans and a cropped t-shirt, with converse. I do not put on make-up on normal school days. Who needs it? I pull my hair in two French braids and make my way downstairs. I smell the pancakes before I reach the kitchen. I see my mum at the stove cooking. "I hope you like pancakes," I turn to find my brother sitting at the kitchen bench staring at me. "Love them," I say taking the seat next to him.

"I need to head to school early, baseball practice with Jace. I hope you don't mind taking the bus." My brother say, not knowing that I have a motorcycle. "Nope, not at all." I say grinning widely at him. "Great, well I need to go. I will meet you in the parking lot at school." He gets up and leaves the kitchen. I hear the door shutting moments after. I eat my pancakes while mum talks to me about one of her latest paintings until she has to leave as well. I walk to the living room and play halo for a while. I hear the deep rumblings of Jordan's truck in the driveway. I get up walking out of the house with my leather jacket. In the back of the truck lies my Harley. "Does your family know that you own a Harley?" I laugh and shake my head, "I Can't wait to see Jon's face." He helps me take out the bike from the bake while handing me my keys. "Race you there!" I shout while hopping on my bike, and racing off from the driveway without a second glance. I race down the traffic jammed streets of New York. Twisting and turning between cars until I reach the school. I see head turn my way as I enter the parking lot. I spot Jon with his baseball friends by his car looking my way. He does not seem to recognise me with my helmet on so I park in the spot next to them, and take it off. The look on my brother's face is priceless when he sees me.


End file.
